NRG
NRG (pronounced as "Energy") is the Codon Stream's sample of a Prypiatosian-B. 'Appearance' NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy contained in a heavy, oven-like steel suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation. It is also very durable as it can be thrown, pummeled and drilled, without visible damage. 'Powers and Abilities' The energy NRG radiates enables him to generate intense heat through his suit, which will glow red with heat, and melt through solid metal and rock by merely touching it. NRG is also capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents on his helmet which can corrode and melt metallic objects as well as unleash explosive power upon his enemies. He can also channel his heat through the ground, resulting in a massive geyser of lava. He also has some degree of superhuman strength. NRG can point his heated-up hands at an object, to quickly melt it, instead of touching it. Also, his suit allows him to enter hazardous areas and provides protection against heat and radiation (though none of them could hurt him anyway). The only thing able to cut through the suit is Taedenite. In Cosmic Destruction, it's revealed that NRG can fire a nuclear laser from the three cutouts on his suit and this is demonstrated by P'andor in Ultimate Aggregor, NRG later demonstrated this himself in The Forge of Creation. In Cosmic Destruction, NRG is immune to fire, except enemy attacks using fire. Equipment *NRG's Containment Suit 'Weaknesses' Because NRG is always in his containment suit, his abilities are weaker than if he was outside the suit.﻿ He must stay in the suit for the safety of others to keep its radiation at a minimum. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *In Too Hot To Handle, NRG's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by sampling P'andor's DNA. *NRG first appeared in The Forge of Creation to battle 10 year old Heatblast. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, NRG was defeated by Ultimate Kevin and later battled Gwen. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, NRG battled Sunder. *In The Creature From Beyond, NRG battled the Lucubra and created the pit needed to contain it. *In The Purge, NRG battled Trumbipulor. *In Double or Nothing, NRG defeated the Methanosian and Necrofriggian Actors. *In The Widening Gyre, NRG battled the Garbage Monster. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''The Forge of Creation'' (first appearance; selected alien was Big Chill) *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' (x2) *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''The Creature From Beyond'' *''The Purge'' (x2) *''Double or Nothing'' (x2) *''The Widening Gyre'' *''Inspector No. 13 (mentioned by Upchuck Gwen)'' Comics *Remote Control 'Toys' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4-inch Alien Collection NRG *Alter Alien NRG with Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill *DNA Aliens NRG *Deluxe Aliens NRG *4-inch Gold NRG *4-inch NRG with mini alien *4-inch Haywire Collection NRG *Alien Creation Transporter NRG and translucent AmpFibian 'Translations' 'Trivia' *He's the most used Andromeda alien appearance wise with Armodrillo appearing the most episode wise. *According to Dwayne, NRG's suit is Level 3 tech with a built-in translator. *The Ultimatrix symbol is on NRG's suit rather than NRG himself. *NRG is similar to XLR8, their name being a group of letters or numbers pronounced as a real word. *NRG is the first alien from Andromeda galaxy to be shown in a game. *Unlike the other aliens, NRG has no visible green eyes while in armored form, although his true form has green eyes. *NRG has a Russian accent as P'andor did when Ben scanned him. *NRG is the second alien to have an accent, the first being Brainstorm with a British accent and the third being ChamAlien with a German accent. *NRG is the only Andromeda alien not to be based on an animal. Terraspin being a cross between a tortoise and a turtle, Water Hazard being a mollusk, AmpFibian being a jellyfish and Armodrillo being an armadillo. NRG is instead based off from Chernobyl. *NRG is actually a powerful radioactive physical being that is too hot to touch or be near. He is encased in a nearly impenetrable, metallic suit and must remain so for the safety of others. If he is ever released from it, everyone around NRG could get radiation poisoning. Even while imprisoned in this armour, NRG can fire nuclear blasts from his hands and lasers from the 3 holes in his faceplate. *NRG has the unique ability of firing radioactive beams to corrode and melt metallic objects, as well as attacking enemies with explosive power. His suit also allows him to enter hazardous areas and provides protection against fire and radiation (though none of those things could hurt him anyways due to him being made of radiation, basically plutonium, the most radioactive metal). *NRG appeared in the Cartoon Network show MAD in the episode Ben 10 Franklin. He had Ben Franklin's hair and glasses and had 6 holes on his helmet. *Strangely, NRG appeared in MAD before he appeared in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. *NRG retains P'andor's armor, even though other Prypiatosian-Bs don't have it and it is not part of their genetic sequence. It was added by the Ultimatrix as part of a life support system, like Goop's anti-gravity disc, to keep him from poisoning those who are vulnerable to his radiation. *NRG is the second alien used by Ben to wear an outer covering containing a true form, the first being Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak has a second skin used as a heat shield and underneath he has a stronger and more deadly form. NRG wears a suit to protect others from his radiation and underneath. It's also a stronger, more deadly form. *NRG is the first Andromeda Galaxy alien to be used twice in one episode. *In Cosmic Destruction, NRG's suit is shown to be rusted in certain places, while in the show, it is different. This is most likely due to it being a 3-D game and that the cartoon isn't really all that detailed when it comes to most metals. *NRG is the only alien to wear armour that isn't part of his natural physiology. *NRG is June's Alien Of The Month. *NRG's Russian accent and tough armor is similar with Marvel's Titanium Man. 'See Also' *NRG Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Fire Alien Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Highly durable aliens Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Sapient Beings